


Wedding Night Nerves

by Markov_Debris



Series: Fall and Rise [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: From being homeless on the streets to adventuring the universe, Jack and Ianto had done many things together.  Now on their wedding night Jack realises there was one important thing that they hadn’t experienced in all the years they had known each other.





	Wedding Night Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues directly from Rise. I hope you enjoy.

Jack stopped as soon as he entered the bedroom.  Ianto had adjusted the lights so that he was bathed in a soft yellow glow.

His new husband was a stunning vision.  While they had lived together on the streets he had never tried to visualise Ianto naked, and now he knew that no fantasy would have done him justice.

Ianto looked shy and nervous as he lay there on the bed.  His eyes kept looking over Jack’s own naked body with desire then turned away bashfully.

“You know it’s been a while since I’ve done this,” Jack confessed hoping that it didn’t matter to Ianto that he was a little rusty.

“Well I’m not really in a position to judge as I’ve never done this before,” the Welshman replied.

“What?”

“I know I like men but I’ve never met one I’ve desired enough to be with before,” Ianto told him shyly.

At those words Jack felt himself getting even harder, he wanted push his new husband down on the bed and claim him, but he didn’t.

“If you’re not ready...” Jack said wishing his voice didn’t sound so rough with primal need.

“I’ve thought about this, having sex with you, since I first realised I was in love with you.  I’ve fantasised about tonight since you proposed and I want to do everything,” Ianto said blushing and shying away at his sudden boldness.

Jack swiftly crossed the rest of the distance between the doorway and the bed.  He bent down over Ianto and kissed him passionately.

They had only really shared a few chaste kisses since their engagement.  Part of Jack knew he was marrying Ianto because they were best friends who loved each other, and he didn’t want to lose that.

Tonight they would become more than that and, judging from the kiss, Ianto was more than happy with the change.

“Everything is quite a request, I don’t know where to start,” Jack said looking deep into the beautiful Welshman’s eyes.

He was looking for any signs of uncertainty, any signs that his husband was feeling pressured.  Despite the expectations of a wedding night, keeping their relationship was far more important.

“I’d like you to be inside me.  I know what it’s like to be inside someone, though I know it isn’t the same but I want to give you something special tonight, something just for you, for our first time,” Ianto replied breathing heavily, emboldened by the kiss.

The Welshman’s eyes darted constantly to Jack’s hard weeping cock, there was no fear in them, only anticipation and desire.

Jack’s eyes flickered around and swiftly spotted a waiting bottle of lube.  Ianto caught his glance and beamed proudly at him.

Despite knowing how inexperienced Ianto was, Jack couldn’t help feeling nervous.  He wanted to make sure that this was an experience that his husband would enjoy and, despite having quite the reputation in the past, he was worried that he was a little rusty.

Despite the excitement, Jack decided that he needed to take his time.  He wanted to explore Ianto’s body, find out everything there was to know, to pleasure him until his body was ready to take over and guide him the rest of the way.  Taking his time would also make it easier to remember both what to do, and the reactions his husband gave so that some could be repeated on future occasions.

It was an excellent plan with only one flaw.

As Jack explored Ianto’s body, he did not expect how aroused the Welshman’s scent would make him.  Sure he knew he liked his normal scent, but the added sex pheromones were making him harder by the second.  Add to that the sighs, moans and hitches of breath, not to mention the taste...

No sooner did his lips touch his husband’s cock but they both came.

Ianto looked so embarrassed, he blushed beautifully.

“Hey,” Jack said softly so that his husband looked at him.

“I went with you,” he said indicating his untouched, come covered cock.

“It’s just been a while,” Ianto said softy.

“And even longer since I’ve been with someone so sensually erotic,” Jack added.

He gave his husband a quick kiss and then went to get a cloth to clean them both up.  The Immortal lay beside the man he loved.  Ianto looked at him shyly.  Jack took his hand and guided him to begin exploring the man he had married.

His touches were tentative at first, but they rapidly grew more confident.  He wasn’t trying to arouse, only explore the man he had decided to spend the rest of this life with, however Ianto’s touch was like a gentle electricity sending all his nerves into a pleasurable overload.

Jack was soon hard again.  Ianto was enjoying his exploration and didn’t realise the effect he was having until he reached the member giving him a standing ovation.  He looked startled but his husband kissed him until he relaxed.

The Immortal resumed his mission to pleasure the Welshman’s cock and it was soon hard again.  He retrieved the lube and, pausing the actions of his mouth to check with his lover, slicked up his fingers ready to slip one inside.

He resumed his attention to that eager cock to help the man he loved relaxed.  Soon the sounds made by Ianto were caused more by his fingers than by his tongue.  He made certain that his husband was as open and relaxed as possible before removing both his mouth and fingers and prepared to enter.

Jack slipped cautiously inside his husband.  He watched for signs of distress, but he took his time and Ianto soon became used to the length filling him.  He concentrated on moving slowly, tenderly, staring into the eyes of the man he loved, using his body as an extension of his voice, conveying as it once had, all the emotions, all the love, he felt for the wonderful being beneath him.

Ianto was soon matching him thrust for thrust and he seemed to understand what Jack was saying without the need for words.  He could see in the looks, the touches, that every increase in pleasure was a wonderful surprise, an unlooked for bonus from when he agreed to become the Immortal’s husband.

Despite his efforts, the consummation of their marriage ended too quickly.  Ianto came with Jack’s name on his lips and the Immortal followed an instant later.  He waited for the aftershocks to pass then gently slipped out.

“Do you think you’ve gotten your mojo back?” Ianto asked as they held each other, relaxed and starting to doze.

“Oh Ianto, we’ve only just started to explore the pleasures two people can give each other.  You have no idea how long a list ‘everything’ will include.  I cannot wait for you to be ready to be inside me,” Jack replied holding his husband closer.

“And I thought I was nervous before,” the Welshman replied softly.

His husband looked down and Jack knew that he considered himself to be inadequate, despite being very well endowed.  The Welshman had never believed himself to be good looking and their life aboard the TARDIS had not been enough to rebuild all of the confidence, enough to heal everything, Canary Wharf and life on the street and shattered.

“Ianto Harkness-Jones, now that you’ve woken my libido I suspect that you could raise one of those sexy eyebrows and I will start hardening,” Jack said sincerely and his husband turned to look at him.

“I mean it; you don’t have to do anything you are not ready for.  I can wait, especially now that you are undeniably mine.  Besides, we have lots to explore before you have to take that step, and I am up for any amount of practice you may desire,” he added kissing him gently.

“Perhaps after we’ve had a little nap we can practice a bit more?” Ianto asked shyly.

“And in the morning, and after breakfast?” Jack suggested.

“Maybe before lunch as well to give us both an appetite?” Ianto suggested, amused, knowing that they probably wouldn’t be capable of so much but not willing to burst his lover’s bubble.

“Definitely,” Jack replied.

Their left hands found each other’s.  Each took a moment to caress the wedding band on the other man’s finger.  It didn’t matter if their plans weren’t feasible, they had each other for the rest of Ianto’s life, and Jack wanted every moment of it.

The Immortal held his husband closer as he drifted into a contented sleep.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I have nearly finished the sequel to this story and I hope to post it soon (might start tomorrow, that's a hint that it's a little longer than I thought it would be).


End file.
